


Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away

by VioletWingfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletWingfield/pseuds/VioletWingfield
Summary: What happens when you can live the past in the present?





	Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away

“Saaam!” 

“Where the hell are you man?”

“I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes now. Get your ass down here!”

Dean fired one missile after another. He was becoming restless by the second. When he’s out of patience, he goes to Dean-land and it’s messy in there where booze, burger and some new combat technique that he discovered and perfected, all live together. 

Right now he was thinking about Elsa, “Mmmm, Elsa!” he closed his eyes, a small smile brushed the corners of his eyes and lips as he thought, “Don’t worry Daphne, you are always my first choice!” At that, his smile became wider but then again irritation took over as soon as his mind went to the next hunt and he found himself waiting in the car for his brother to descent and they can hit the road! See, this is what happens, his mind roams. If you don’t feed it with useful thoughts, it goes hiking. Not that he minds it but not before a hunt. So, if he had his geek brother on his side by now, he could have bored Dean to death with his possible and impossible theories.

“Screw it!” Dean got out of the driver’s side and closed the door with a force and immediately winced, “I’m sorry Baby. You know how my brother is and how he gets on my nerve!” he stroked the black beauty and turned around, murmuring under his breath, “wish he was a kid, didn’t have to waste this much energy!”

He entered the bunker but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Now, a line of concern emerged in his furrowed brows. It was Sam who found the case. There was something mysterious going on in Oregon. Two mysterious deaths with no apparent harm. It’s like they just stopped breathing one day. The suspicious thing was that both of the victims were missing one thing. Their hearts. But there was no external wound and that piqued the youngest Winchester’s interest. However, now when the time has come for their journey to begin, that Winchester is nowhere to be seen.

Dean rolled his eyes. It’s not like his brother to be unpunctual. For that matter, Sam was really meticulous about those things. “Must be stomach problem,” Dean thought, grimacing at the thought, “all that leaves, finally making a garden there!”

Before the door of Sam’s room, he knocked on the door, “Sammy, you okay?” 

There was no sound.

And that was enough excuse for the oldest Winchester to break the door down. But fortunately for the door, it was not locked and Dean remembered to try the knob first.

There was no one.

Dean knocked on the door of the adjacent bathroom, there was no sound either. He entered the room without hesitation but there was no one. Irritation was replaced by certain fearful uneasy. “Where the hell can he go in twenty minutes?” Dean mused, “And even if he goes somewhere, he would’ve informed me.”

Thinking a million things at once, he made his way to the kitchen. He thought that he would search the whole bunker and then head out to find his stupid little brother. Then he would make him pay. He would pick out the stations that made his brother’s ear bleed out! But he couldn’t get far in his ingenious plan to punish his ‘pain in the ass’ brother as he saw his not-so-little brother, who was sitting Indian style on the counter of the kitchen. Sam was rocking back and forth, his hands were spread over his knees, his mouth full of candies!!! 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked incredulously.  

“Cn’d,” an inexplicable sound came out of his brother’s mouth with one sticky palm stretched out in front of Dean and the other one stayed hidden behind his back. An ear to ear smile lingered on the lips of the youngest Winchester as he asked Dean, “Ate t’m all.”

Dean was perplexed to see his brother speaking in a language which is totally incomprehensible to others except him. Dean was so fazed that he failed to realize when the gentle giant hugged him so tight that he was almost breathless. “No worry D’dy, I've s’m left!”

Somehow he managed to say one word, “Sammy?”

Sam released Dean from his hug and started licking his empty but still sticky palm. His big dopy eyes stayed on his older brother and Dean found himself sitting on the bench. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes, thinking he might be dreaming or hallucinating. Maybe he drank too much the previous night and this is just a side effect of an epic hangover! He lifted his head, opened his eyes and met with now a teary-eyed youngest Winchester. Sam’s lips were trembling, the lower lip started to bend a little downwards to his chin and Dean suddenly felt that he was in front of a five-year-old Sammy who was preparing to destroy the world by his wailing.

Dean quickly got up and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and asked, “What happened Sammy?”

Sam seemed to unaware of the question, instead, he took a slow breath and asked, “Where’s De?” And proceeded to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's probably not an original idea. But it just came to me, so I thought that maybe I should try. Anyway, please tell me if I should continue it or not!  
> Thank you for reading. (if anyone reads)


End file.
